A Love That Never Existed
by Akumu no Tenshi
Summary: I know Roy doesn't love me anymore. I know he loves Riza. The pain is too much. The invisible knife he stabbed in my heart? I made it real. There was no difference. He will watch this, and he will suffer. I had trusted him, given him everything. My time, my effort. My heart. This must end. It will all end. summary: Half Demon Alchemist. character death :((
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! I HAVE DECIDED TO GO ON A SHORT HIATUS FOR 'LOVING YOU IS HURTING ME'. I LOVE CHANGING MY USERNAME FOR SOME REASON, YOU ALL PROBABLY NOTICED THAT BUT YOU'LL KNOW IT'S ME IF IS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ANGELS OR SOMETHING. SO…YEAH… I HAVE BEEN READING A LOT CHARACTER DEATH STORIES ON YOUTUBE AND FANFICTION WHILE LISTENING TO ONE SONG ON REPEAT (TERRIBLE THINGS BY MAYDAY PARADE) DON'T KNOW WHY I CHOSE THAT SONG. I GUESS CUZ THEY ARE ALL IN LOVE….**

**THIS IS BASED ON HALFDEMON ALCHEMIST'S NEWEST STORY: An Unnecessary Lie**

**I DON'T OWN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SERIES. I WISH I DID…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"I know, I know. Nobody gives a fuck about your broken heart, but you know something? Most days, I'm not even sure what I'm upset about."

-_Daniel Campbell_

* * *

I hate this. I hate Roy for everything he has done. Yet, I love him. Why must we fall in love so easily? Why did it have to be my commanding officer that just so happens to be a womanizer? Why him of all people? That bastard, the bastard that I _thought_ loved me, the one that I _thought _mine and only mine. I was horribly wrong. I was wrong to think that I could change him. I knew what he was doing when I woke up and he was not in the bed with me. When he was out late at night doing 'shopping' with that whore. Out of all people to cheat on me with, why chose my co-worker? I can't believe that I trusted her. I thought that two of the most important people in my life would just…betray me like that! So this is for them. I'm doing this so they can be happy together. You made me this way…the way I am.

"Fullmetal," the dark-haired bastard said to me.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come by my house tonight, we have to talk," he said lowly.

"Actually, I need you to come to my house, around eight. That is okay, right?"

"Yeah that's fine."

I saw Hawkeye come into the room. "Oh. Hey, Edward. I just need to talk to the Col-"

"Go ahead by all means. I can't hold you back anymore," I whispered the last sentence. Knowing she did not hear me, I walk out of the office and burst into tears of sadness and pain, and most of all regret. I have decided what I was going to do. I have thought about this for the past year. I have finally made my final decision.

It is 7:30 now. He is going to be here at eight. I did this so they could be happy. I have my camera ready and I start filming. I made tapes for each individual person that was in my daily life. Well, except for Roy and Riza, they have a tape together in my opinion it _is_ the best one. The doorbell is ringing away, and I am bleeding out. My vision blurs and I see darkness, then a light. Then, I felt and saw nothing.

**ROY'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I rang the doorbell with Riza at my side; I was ready to tell him. No one came to the door. I began banging harder on the door and Riza just rang the doorbell numerous times. I just decided to just kick the damn door open.

"Ed! Where are you?"

"Edward please come to us," Riza said. We searched for the shorter, and younger alchemist. I went up into his room, where he always is if he isn't anywhere else in the house. I was about to knock on the door when I saw what looks like…blood flow from under the door. I hurriedly opened the door and found Edward bleeding profoundly from multiple wounds. I found a camera and I stopped it. Why would he videotape something like this? I started crying before I even realized. I called the ambulance and I looked up at Riza who was now crying her eyes out. I know that she knows why he did this. I always knew he knew what was going own. I heard the sirens, but what was the point anymore? He was gone the moment I knocked on the door. His face still has color in it, but his eyes are as cold and as dead as his body. I held him close to my body and cried until the medic took him away in a body bag. They called Alphonse and he asked me what happened and I did not know what to say. What can you possibly say to the brother of the lover you cheated on, when you are the reason that your lover committed suicide? What?

_**Time skip- after the funeral.**_

Edward made tapes to everyone in his life. Everyone had a separate tape except for Riza and I. apparently he wanted everyone to watch the tape away from everyone else, otherwise that would defeat the purpose of all the tapes. So Riza and I went into the office and played the tape.

"_Hey, guys," he said, his faced already laced with tears. "I know you can't answer back or anything, but I thought I would just greet you somehow." _He gave a slight chuckle during his sentence. How can he laugh when he is about to end his life? _"I know I am just blabbering and I should not be wasting your time like this. But," he took a short pause, "I wanted to say I am sorry, for everything. I am sorry I was in the way of your love, and I got jealous that I couldn't even do anything about it. I always knew that no one could ever love someone like me, someone that…someone that is crippled and weak and…just plain __**ugly**__. Then one day, you asked me out, and I felt so happy for the first time in the past year. Even though I hate you, both of you," _he is plain out balling. His sentence broke off for the tears that refused to stop falling out of his beautiful golden eyes._ "I hate you, both of you, but I love you guys so much. All of it was my fault for falling in love in the first place anyway. Every time you weren't there I knew you were with Riza, probably more so when I went out on missions. I'm going to state everything that you have ever done to me, but you already know." _He pauses for a short moment before continuing his speech. _"You drowned me with sweet words, only to revive me just so you could shoot me with your gun of unfaithfulness. You took the bullet out so you could stab me in the heart with the nonstop lies. Once the knife was out, you put your hands around my neck and choked me with false love __**(1)**__. Then you turned my heart into glass and just stepped on it, just like you stepped on my trust. You burned me with your fire, although, I expect nothing less of the Flame Colonel. When you were done with my body you put me on display so she could laugh at me. Tell me how much of a fool I was for falling in love with someone like you, someone that deserved better than me, someone like Riza. So, since you have killed me so many times already, why not watch." _I saw him start slicing his arm. _"Each slice is for how many times you have killed me. One…two…three…four…" _I was crying again I couldn't watch anymore, not when I knew I was the reason for this. Riza tapped my shoulder and pointed at the screen, I watched him carve the words 'I'm sorry' on his arm. _"I am so sorry…for being a brat…I am sorry…for being stupid…I am sorry…for falling in love with you. I still love you, and that's why my heart hurts more than anything else…I want you two to be happy,and I know that only Riza can make you happy, that is why. That is why I am doing this. After all that has been done, you are the only one I will ever love. My chest really hurts now; I have to get it to stop. It hurts too much." _Then he stabbed his heart, where all his pain was. You know what I did? I screamed. I could not think of what else to do. I am so upset with him, but why am I the one upset? I hurt him, I made him this way and now he is gone. Now-a-days, I go to his grave everyday and say I am sorry. I bring him flowers hoping for forgiveness that he would never give. He gave me his heart and I just stepped on it. He was wrong, it wasn't I that deserved better, but him.

**(1) I WRAP MY HANDS AROUND YOU NECK SO TIGHT WITH LOVE, LOVE…**

**PEOPLE I AM BEGGING YOU DO NOT COMMIT SUICDE. I WANT EVERYONE IN THE WORLD TO BE HAPPY! IT IS HEART BREAKING WHEN SOMEONE WANTS TO COMMIT SUICIDE LET ALONE WHEN THEY ALREADY DO IT. I HAVE A FRIEND THAT USED TO WANT TO KILL HERSELF AND I CRIED. BUT SHE IS BETTER NOW! 'DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY!'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo**


End file.
